pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
Category:Mega Pokémon Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Supiaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Beedrill is an insect-like Pokémon with the appearance of a very large wasp. However, unlike a wasp, Beedrill only has four limbs, with the front-most limbs featuring two large, lance-like stingers. A third stinger is located on its tail end. The shiny version of a Beedrill is a light green color with blue eyes instead of red. They are aggressive Pokémon and collectively attack at the people. Behaviour Beedrill are extremely territorial and will attack anyone who gets too close to their hive. Natural abilities Stay far away from a Beedrill nest. These territorial Pokémon will swarm any intruder in a furious attack. Beedrill has the ability Swarm, which increases any -type attacks by 1.5 if the user's HP drops below 1/3 its max amount. According to the Pokédex, Beedrill can fly at great speeds and can attack in swarms. Additionally, its three stingers all secrete a toxic poison, with the stinger on its tail being the most venomous. Evolution Beedrill is the final evolution of Weedle and evolves from Kakuna at level 10. Beedrill gains a Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Locations |redblue = Evolve Kakuna |rbrarity = None |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, Trees |gsrarity = Rare(Gold) Uncommon(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Kakuna |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Kakuna |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Kakuna |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (Black only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Kakuna |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire= Evolve Kakuna |orasrarity = None |sunmoon=Trade from Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |smrarity=None |ultrasunultramoon = Alola Route 4 - Island Scan |usumrarity = None |letsgopikachueevee =Evolve Kakuna |lgperarity = Common |swordshield=Trade |swshrarity=None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Beedrill |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Kakuna |PMD2 = Apple Woods (8F) (Darkness) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) (Darkness) Evolve Kakuna |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Ranger2 = Vien Forest Chroma Highlands |Rumble = Silent Forest}} Pokédex entries Stats Beedrill Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Mega Beedrill Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|10|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 015 front.png |yspr = Y 015 front.png |grnspr = GR 015 front.png |Iback = Beedrill RGBY Back Sprite.png |gldspr = G 015 front.png |slvspr = S 015 front.png |cryspr = C 015 front.gif |IIback = Beedrill GSC Back Sprite.png |gldsprs = Beedrill Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvsprs = Beedrill Silver Shiny Sprite.png |crysprs = Beedrill Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |IIbacks = Beedrill GSC Shiny Back Sprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 015 front.png |emeraldspr = E 015 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 015 front.png |IIIback = Beedrill RSE Back Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldsprs = Beedrill Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Beedrill RSE Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpspr = DP 015 front.png |ptspr = DP 015 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 015 front.png |IVback = Beedrill DPPHGSS Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |ptsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |hgsssprs = Beedrill HGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVbacks = Beedrill DPPHGSS Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr = Beedrill BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Beedrill BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Beedrill XY.gif |xysprs = Beedrill Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Beedrill XY.gif |orassprs = Beedrill Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Beedrill Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Beedrill Back Shiny XY.gif |pogo = Beedrill-GO.png}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Beedrill first appeared at the end of Ash Catches a Pokemon where one flies right by Misty's head, and she freaks out and hurries after Ash. Their first feature episode was Challenge of the Samurai, where a number of Beedrill evolved from Kakuna and took Ash Ketchum's Metapod. A running gag throughout the course of the series features characters disturbing a Beedrill's hive and then being chased by the swarm of Beedrill. Ash owned a Beedrill for one episode in The Bug Stops Here. He caught this Pokémon during a Bug-Catching Contest. It was then given to Casey, since she is a fan of yellow-black striped Pokémon. Casey is seen using this Beedrill in the episode Those Darn Electabuzz. * Beedrill (IL004) * Jeanette's Beedrill * Jimmy's Beedrill * Galen's Beedrill * A.J.'s Beedrill * Alva's Beedrill * Trainer's Beedrill * Beedrill (BW126) * Beedrill (XY016) * Beedrill (XY045) * Beedrill (XY104) * Alva's Beedrill * Go's Beedrill Trivia * Originally, Beedrill's name was supposed to have one letter "L", rather than two. * Despite being able to fly, Beedrill is not a -type nor does it have the ability Levitate, making it susceptible to -type moves. * Beedrill is the only member of its evolution family to be featured in the spin-off crossover game Pokémon Conquest. * In Super Smash Bros., Beedrill is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Take Down. * Despite having "bee" in its name, Beedrill more closely resembles a wasp. Origin * Beedrill is based on the Asian Giant Hornet. Etymology * English: Beedrill's English name is a combination of the words "Bee" and "Drill". * Japanese: Its Japanese name, "Spear", is in reference to its spear-like stingers. * French: "Dardargnan" is a combination of the word "dard" (sting) and the name "D'artagnan" from the famous fencer appearing in Alexandre Dumas' novel The Three Musqueteers. * German: "Bibor" comes from "Biene" (bee) and "Bohrer" (drill). Gallery 015Beedrill_OS_anime.png 015Beedrill_OS_anime_2.png 015Beedrill_AG_anime.png 015Beedrill-Mega XY anime.png 015Beedrill_Dream.png 015Beedrill_Mega_Dream.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Stadium.png 015Beedrill Pokémon HOME.png 015Beedrill Mega Pokémon HOME.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Conquest.gif Beedrill-GO.png Beedrill GO Shiny.png ca:Beedrill pl:Beedrill ru:Бидрилл uk:Бідрілл it:Beedrill pt-br:Beedrill de:Bibor Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon